


The Demon, The Sentient Virus, And The Chatroom

by I3utterflyEffect



Series: Transcendence AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I3utterflyEffect/pseuds/I3utterflyEffect
Summary: So you've got a demonology chat with many dorks. One of them being a demon himself. (Or, more specifically, Alcor The Dreambender himself.)And one dork pretty much adopted by said demon.What happens when you add in a sentient virus who loves creating chaos?And, more importantly, which computers die when someone picks a fight?A little thing I wrote before I had an AO3 account. Just barely saved it.





	The Demon, The Sentient Virus, And The Chatroom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alcor618](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814473) by [Haberdasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher). 



> This was inspired by HaberDasher's Chatroom series! The link is just the first one, though, because unfortunately I can't link a series.  
> I made this a while ago, but FanFiction doesn't allow chat-log themed stories, so I had to join AO3 before sharing it.  
> Thankfully I didn't forget about it any longer, it only had eight days before it was deleted!  
> Anyways, thank you for reading, hope you enjoy the story! ^^

== [ ! ] Alcor618 has joined ==

[ ! ] Grimalkin: Excuse me?

SaffronSnow: nothing

Kitsune01: Sup, Alleycat

Betelgeuse: Hey Alcor! How'd that summoning go?

[ ! ] Alcor618: Kitsune01, I thought we talked about that name. Betelguese, pretty well, actually. If you remember Ghost_In_The_Machine, she summoned me. Her dog was dying of a brain tumor, and her family couldn't afford the surgery. Helped her out, and got a sousaphone.

Kitsune01: what's a sousaphone?

Betelguese: A tuba. It's a tuba.

SaffronSnow: A tuba? Seriously? Lmao

[ ! ] Alcor618: …It has sentimental value.

[ ! ] Grimalkin: Are you just messing with us, or are you serious?

SaffronSnow: Alcor the Dreambender - the only demon that will cure your dog of cancer for a gosh dang tuba.

[ ! ] Alcor618: ...Looks like I've got another summoning. Be right back.

== [ ! ] Alcor618 has left ==

Kitsune01: a tuba, of all things!

Betelgeuse: I'm ninety percent sure he was lying about the summon so we'd stop ridiculing him lol

SaffronSnow: why does a tuba have sentimental value to him?

Betelgeuse: He plays the tuba during his time off.

Kitsune01: I s2g he's so weird

Betelgeuse: Alcor will be Alcor.

Kitsune01: still love it tho

== AlcorVirus has joined ==

SaffronSnow: lmao

Kitsune01: do I spy a newcomer?

[ ! ] Grimalkin: Welcome, AlcorVirus!

Betelgeuse: oh crap

SaffronSnow: Betelgeuse ?

AlcorVirus: [ Hello. ]  
  
Betelgeuse: brb

== Betelgeuse has left ==

[ ! ] Grimalkin: Huh. Anyways, what brings you here?

SaffronSnow: AlcorVirus why are you speaking in brackets?

AlcorVirus: [ SaffronSnow Maybe I want to. Is there an issue with that? Grimalkin, Honestly, I was just looking around and I found this. ]

[ ! ] Grimalkin: Don't nag them, Saffron.

AlcorVirus: [ Thanks, Grim. ]

SaffronSnow: I was just curious! Can't I ask a question?

== Betelgeuse has joined ==

AlcorVirus: [ Do you want to settle it in person? ]

SaffronSnow: what

Betelgeuse: DONT

SaffronSnow: OH ****

Betelgeuse: AL-V NO

[ ! ] Grimalkin: Um…

SaffronSnow: GRIM HELP

== SaffronSnow has been muted ==

[ ! ] Grimalkin: I DIDN'T DO THAT

Kitsune01: WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENINGN

[ ! ] Grimalkin: I DONT KNOW

 

Kitsune01: IS ALCORVIRUS A HACKER

== [ ! ] Alcor618 has joined ==

Betelgeuse: AL_V I SWEAR WHEN ALCOR GETS BACK

[ ! ] Alcor618: Back.

Betelgeuse: HELP

== SaffronSnow has been unmuted ==  
  
SaffronSnow: OH THANK GOD

[ ! ] Alcor618: Good grief. I leave for one minute and chaos breaks out. What happened?

Betelgeuse: Al-V happened

[ ! ] Alcor618: For the love of—

AlcorVirus: [ I'm innocent! ]

== AlcorVirus has left ==

== [ ! ] Alcor618 has left ==

[ ! ] Grimalkin: …Well then. That happened.

Betelgeuse: I better go before he takes refuge in my computer

Kitsune01: lmao

Betelgeuse: cya

==Betelgeuse has left ==

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost_In_The_Machine's predicament was actually inserted because I used to go by Ghosty a lot, but my grandparent's poor dog had to be put down because she kept lashing out at dogs. I don't know exactly what caused it, but she was a sweetheart usually.  
> ...sorry about going into a ramble. I've moved on, she's in a better place now.  
> Again, thank you for reading. I really appreciate it! ^^


End file.
